Juste une nuit avant la bataille
by Elinordreams
Summary: L'ultime bataille arrive et si avant de parler de guerre on parle d'amour ? Sur la chanson Je m'en vais de Miossec.


Un rayon de lune traversa la pièce et vînt caresser comme une douce brise le visage d'une jeune femme endormie dans des draps immaculés. Un homme était dans la pénombre de la pièce et regardait le jeune femme dormir, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Prêt à partir vers une mort certaine.

Cette nuit, la première et dernière d'un rêve semblait dire le visage triste de l'homme. Il avait passé sa dernière nuit (de ça il en était sûr) avec la femme qu'il aimait. Elle lui avait fait ressentir des choses qu'il croyait inexistantes chez lui, se croyant plus un bête qu'un homme. Elle avait su lui démontrer que non il était bien un homme. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle, sa ténacité.

Un rêve, un beau rêve, pensa l'homme en se remémorant cette soirée si douce qui sera vite remplacée par de la souffrance dans quelques heures ou minutes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

**Flash-Back:**

Remus était assis dans le canapé du petit salon, Square Grimmauds entrain de réfléchir aux conséquences de cette guerre sur le monde le leur et celui des moldus : la grande bataille. La dernière espérait Remus était prévue pour le lendemain matin.

Un ombre se découpa dans l'embrassure de la porte. Un violent désir fit briller les yeux de Remus sans se retourner il savait que c'était elle.

Il se retourna. Elle, juste elle, son odeur, ce regard, ce sourire, ce visage, ce corps tout en elle lui plaisait.

Mais comment aimer dans ces heures si sombres? Comment survivre sans elle?

Nymphadora avait vu son désir qui faisait échos au sien. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas, que ces peurs reviendront dans peu de temps.

Mais c'était peut-être leur dernière soirée pour encore changer, un futur? Non, juste le présent, car la futur était bien trop flou et frustrant pour tenter dans dessiner les contours.

Demain il serait obligé de regagner les rangs de l'Ordre et elle de se cacher avec les autres membres féminins dans une île reculée. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour que les femmes ne prennent pas part à ce carnage même si Dora lui en avait voulu de faire ça. Il avait trouvé cette excuse en prétextant que s'ils perdaient la bataille, elles pourront prendre la relève. De toute façon si il mourrait sur le champ de bataille il le savait et elle aussi qu'elle irait le rejoindre.

Elle se mit devant lui, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Remus lui caressa tendrement la joue, elle ferma les yeux.

Nymphadora colla son front dans son cou et mis ses bras autours de son corps. Elle respira librement. Il ne la repoussait pas.

Qui avait le plus besoin de cette étreinte? Les deux seraient certainement la réponse.

L'un pour essayer de se donner du courage, l'autre pour toucher du doigt ce qui semblait impossible.

La peur de ne pas avoir le temps de dire les choses restées au fond de soi, ne pas avoir assez de temps pour tout ça. La vie est trop courte.

A peine une soirée pour faire comprendre son besoin de l'autre, ces 4 années de silence, de souffrance, d'amertume.

Es ce qu'en une soirée on pourrait exprimer ce si? Non, une éternité ne serait déjà pas assez.

Remus baissa la tête et embrassa Tonks avec douceur, elle lui répondit.

Le loup-garou fut submergé par des sensations de bonheur, de grandeur et d'amour.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et transplana au 2eme étage dans sa chambre.

Remus l'allongea sur le lit.

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

Il sourit, il ne regretterait rien avant de mourir, sauf peut-être d'avoir trop attendus.

Une chanson lui revient en tête :

_**Je m'en vais bien avant l'heure**_

_**Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir**_

_**Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse se laisse aller**_

_**Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse en rire**_

_**Je m'en vais en gardant toute ton odeur**_

_**Je m'en vais en te regardant dormir**_

_**Je m'en vais car l'on s'est vu voler**_

_**Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse atterrir**_

_**Je m'en vais car l'on s'est tant aimé**_

_**Je m'en vais avant de te détruire**_

_**Je m'en vais pour que tu ne m'oublie jamais**_

_**Je m'en vais en te voyant sourire**_

C'est vrais qu'il était encore tôt à peine 5h mais il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses si beaux yeux. Il ne supporterait pas de voir la souffrance revenir au galop pas après cette nuit où il avait enfin compris qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Remus serra dans sa main son foulard imprégné de son odeur si fruitée. Il voulait partir à reculons avec cette image d'elle endormie et souriante d'un bonheur éphémère. Il ne survivrait pas à cette guerre.

Il espérait juste que Nymphadora ne l'oublierait pas.

_**Je m'en vais en croyant que tout est vrais**_

_**Je m'en vais avant de te découvrir**_

_**Je m'en vais bien avant de te décevoir**_

_**Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir**_

Remus sourit fataliste, rien est vrais seulement en rêve.

Il revoyait encore la jeune femme lui dire qu'il n'était pas assez optimiste. Mais il avait quand même peur de ne pas être à la hauteur .Il savait qu'en partant comme ça il allait la décevoir, la trahir.

_**Je n'ai aimé que toi**_

_**Je t'embrasse à en mourir**_

_**Je n'ai aimé que toi**_

_**Je t'embrasse à en mourir**_

Oui, c'était la seule femme qu'il avait aimé. Quel drôle de sort, il va certainement mourir mais là tout ce qu'il veut c'est l'embrasse pour l'éternité ne plus s'arrêter jusqu'à la mort.

_**Je m'en vais pour tout recommencer**_

_**Je m'en vais pour ne jamais m'assagir**_

_**Je m'en vais car tout est si léger**_

_**Je m'en vais en te regardant dormir**_

_**Je m'en vais pour ne jamais t'oublier**_

_**Je m'en vais sans même te l'écrire**_

Il était désolé de partir comme un voleur. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. La guerre semblait si loin quand il la regardait dormir, la douceur de son visage, ce sourire merveilleux sur ces fines lèvres.

Remus ressentit un manque et s'il ne revenait pas? Serait-elle triste ou en colère contre lui?

Il cacha ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son pantalon.

_**Je m'en vais en croyant que tout est vrai**_

_**Je m'en vais bien avant de te découvrir**_

_**Je m'ne vais pour ne jamais te décevoir**_

_**Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir**_

_**Je m'ne vais car l'on s'est vu voler**_

_**Je m'en vais avant de te détruire**_

Nymphadora remua, Remus s'approcha et remit la couette sur elle en fredonnant les dernières phrases.

_**Je n'ai aimé que toi**_

_**Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir**_

_**Je n'ai aimé que toi**_

_**Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir**_

Une larme coulait des yeux mi-clos de Nymphadora. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir.

Remus lui caressa la joue, elle frémit.

L'aube se levait, il était tant de partir.

Remus se détourna mais la main de Dora dans la sienne le retint. Il se retourna, revint vers elle et l'embrassa puis la regarda droit dans les yeux pour garder en mémoire les traits de son visage en forme de cœur.

-Je serais toujours là avec toi. Je ne peux pas te promettre de revenir car ça serait mentir. Je te promets jute que l'on se retrouvera, déclara-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, la peur se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Remus quitta la chambre pour ne jamais y revenir.

Nymphadora le rejoignit quels mois plus tard en donnant naissance à leurs fils Teddy Lupin.


End file.
